


You Need to Calm Down

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Summary: “你想找份工作？有什么要求？”“也没什么，就是我男朋友——他年纪比较大了，”巴基微笑着回答，“思想比较传统，我得考虑他的心情。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 白发盾特工冬，老夫少妻预警
> 
> 接A4，全员存活，史蒂夫打了响指之后血清失效成了老头罗杰斯，巴基依然是他年轻甜蜜的小男友。私设无内战
> 
> 沙雕OOC

他注意那个男人很久了。

每天早上八点四十五，男人会准时从那栋两层的小别墅里出来，扔掉扎好的黑色塑料袋装着的垃圾，取出门口邮箱里的信件和广告传单，靠在邮箱前一张张地察看，如果有邻居路过，他会和人家打招呼寒暄，并不冷淡但也没有过分热络。整个过程大概持续两分钟左右。

两分钟，然后就是这样了，男人两分钟后就会收起信件懒懒地回身进屋，从里面关上房子的大门，这就是每天他能透过厨房的百叶窗缝隙窥视到的男人的全部生活。

别墅的门牌上挂着“罗杰斯”，于是他称呼男人为罗杰斯先生。

罗杰斯先生留着棕色的半长头发，每次都用皮筋随便绑成一个结，穿着也相当居家随意，不是灰色就是红色的T恤和短裤，脚上蹬着拖鞋。但即便是廉价的休闲服也遮盖不住他保持完美的身材，上身的肌肉线条分明，腰部收紧，双腿又修长纤细。走起路来十分惹眼。

他猜测罗杰斯先生是个模特。尤其是当他看到罗杰斯先生每天早晨大大咧咧地带着后背和脖颈清晰遍布的吻痕出现的时候，他不禁恶意地揣测罗杰斯先生一定被包养了，包养他的情人则是个在床上凶巴巴的富婆。他的分析并不是没有根据，他又没有什么规律的上下班时间，除了被包养外没有稳定的经济来源。有一次他还趁着夜色去翻了罗杰斯家的垃圾箱，从一个厨房的垃圾袋里他居然翻出了三只保险套。看来这个富婆还挺爱玩刺激。

他从未见过罗杰斯先生的“金主”，或者客气点的说法，“同居人”，主要原因是他必须在九点钟启程去公司打卡——他是城里一家广告公司的执行总裁，尽管没人知道他在黑暗里的那点爱好——所以不知道他们每天九点之后的行程，也许他得陪着富婆出门，哄她开心什么的。

最近罗杰斯先生似乎在经济上出了些问题。因为他发现他停留在信箱旁的时间变长了，手里的信用卡账单也变厚了——这是年轻人最容易遇到的问题之一——罗杰斯先生会靠在信箱前反复检查手里一沓薄薄的纸，漂亮的脸蛋皱成一团，似乎很是发愁的样子，直到屋子里的人喊了他什么，他才不情愿地答应一声，拖着步子回到屋子里。

黏人——黏人又控制欲强的富婆，他用商学院的头脑理智地分析，罗杰斯先生八成已经厌倦跟她生活在同一个屋檐下、陪她整日打桥牌、玩Bingo、消磨无趣的时光了，罗杰斯还年轻，甜美而又生机勃勃，他只是一时误入歧途，成了有钱人掌心的玩物，说不定他现在正琢磨着攒一笔钱离开她。

这天他难得休假，不需要出差，他静静站在厨房的百叶窗前，看到罗杰斯先生带着墨镜出门了，他打开一辆不算新的跑车车门（这个抠门的金主连辆好车都不愿意给他买），然后从车道缓缓驶出，开上大路。他估计的不错，模特先生肯定会在一周的某个时间离开，去完成生活必需品的采购。他拿起早就准备好的一身行头，上前叩响了罗杰斯家的门。应该没有人在，他接下来就可以——

……门开了。

一个头发花白的老头站在他面前，手里还拄着根拐杖。

“先生，你有什么事？”他颇为绅士又有点戒备地问，俨然一副主人公的姿态。

这是什么情况？？？他目瞪口呆，罗杰斯住在被富婆包养的别墅里，还可以带着自己老爸的吗，他也未免太孝顺了吧？还是说，这老头其实是什么见鬼的深不可测的黑手党教父，模特先生只不过是负责掩护他的保镖？看老头高大的身材和一派镇定威严的姿态，还真有这种可能——

“我，我来给罗杰斯先生送信。”他听见自己结结巴巴地说。

老人用看智障一样的眼神看着他，然后用拐杖缓缓指了指门口的信箱。

他居然被一个老头嘲笑了。他看看信箱，又看看老人，咳了两声，“对的，我，这就放到里面……”他走过去，打算把并不存在的信投进信筒。

“孩子，”老人又发话了，声音里却没有属于他那个年纪的人特有的迟缓和苍老，“你不用对我撒谎。”

他头大如斗，不知道这老人什么来历，光听这老人的讲话就让他不由自主地想立正站好，甚至还有敬个礼的冲动。

“我，我没有——”他正想辩解，忽然身后传来一声拖长的“史蒂夫——”

他回头，看到模特先生又折返回来，嘴里一边抱怨，“你又忘记把上次的打折券给我了——”

模特先生走到他面前，将墨镜抬起来一点，给了他一个人畜无害的笑容：“你是谁？”

“他是来送信的。”老头发话了，有点莫名的气势汹汹，但刚才那迫人的气势却眨眼消失的无影无踪，取而代之的是一种孩子气的任性姿态，看得他又吃了一惊。

老头一把拽过模特先生，“别理他。”

“你是新来的邮递员吗？记住我叫巴基——”他便说边被老头拽了进去。

“砰——”门被甩上了。

巴基，巴基。罗杰斯先生原来有个这么好听的名字。

“我叫迈克！”他在门口大声喊道。

“史蒂夫，你怎么又在生气？”巴基追问着一进门就直冲房间走去的老头。

“我没有。”他快速否认。

“那把你藏起来的打折券给我，明天可就过期了。”

史蒂夫回头，难以置信地望着他，似乎觉得巴基把他放在超市的打折券之前的态度太不可理喻。

巴基当然知道他的倔脾气，只得放软语气道：“史蒂夫……你知道我们现在的经济状况，我们有两个人，但挣钱的只有我一个，我们得想办法节省点……”

“看吧，你承认吧！你就是在嫌弃我！”罗杰斯老头用拐杖把地面敲得咚咚响，扭过头再也不理他了。

巴基捂着自己还酸软无力的腰，简直不知该说什么，老头罗杰斯比豆芽史蒂夫和复仇者史蒂夫加起来还要难对付。

至于他们为什么会陷入如今的尴尬境地，还要从四个月前说起。那时候，史蒂夫用无限手套击退了灭霸，但同时在过量的伽马射线下，他的血清停止了运作——按班纳的说法，休眠——这使得史蒂夫原本的年纪迅速追上了他，复仇者们看到他们的队长趴倒在地，金发变得花白，脸上多了皱纹，力量和自愈能力也迅速减退。战争后的美国队长光荣退休，被神盾局和复仇者一致送还给了巴基，起先巴基还觉得没什么，这只是个年纪稍大点的史蒂夫而已，内心深处他还是那个布鲁克林的有着金子一般心地的小男孩，他敢戴上无限手套的那一刻巴基就知道自己没有错。但他很快发现这个史蒂夫的变化不止外表这一点，这直观反映到了他的账单上，几个月下来他和史蒂夫的开销超乎他想象的大，这都因为罗杰斯老头总是喜欢要这要那，邻居家的洛森太太养了贵宾和布偶在公园里遛，他也要养，楼上的安德鲁先生给大家吹嘘他的按摩椅，他也要巴基给他搞一个，最夸张的一次是他们在超市听到一个青春期男孩对朋友炫耀自己和女友的sex是多么频繁时，罗杰斯老头当着他们的面拿走了一整个货架的保险套。

其实，史蒂夫的账户里的退休金倒还很可观，但巴基不擅长理财，九头蛇没教他这些，他不打算贸然征用这笔钱弥补他们的财政危机。他决定在坐吃山空之前还是要先凭本事多赚一点补充家用，可几个月前，先是科尔森明确拒绝了他加薪的请求——他原话是这么说的：“虽然以你在业内的身价你提再高的数字也是合理的，但，神盾局有神盾局的规定，我们是发死工资的。

“我家里还有个老爹要养哎！”巴基极力争辩，动之以情，“难道你就眼睁睁看着自己的昔日偶像买不到他心爱的按摩椅吗？科尔森，真想不到你也是这种喜新厌旧、朝三暮四之人！”

科尔森被憋得脸红脖子粗，最后说：“你可以试试去给史塔克工业代言，他们最近可能要出一些新产品。”

“真的吗？”巴基狐疑地问。

Friday贴心的声音在天花板上响起：“Boss，已经找到了二十七家可以满足史塔克工业扩张、同时可以征用巴恩斯中士作为模特的实力型公司，您想要收购哪几家？”

托尼朝天翻了个白眼。

旺达和幻视这对无比敬重队长的伴侣殷切地建议道：“你可以去支援阿斯加德的建设，索尔和洛基应该会酬谢你。”“你也可以去瓦坎达，你也熟悉那儿。”

巴基想了想，拒绝了：“这些都太远了，史蒂夫不会答应的。”

于是这些天来，巴基一直在为找兼职的工作而奔波，他用假名投简历，留心网站和报纸上的广告，他第一次如此用心地想做好一件事，史蒂夫却处处与他作对。

“史蒂夫，你到底想我怎样？我们总得吃饭、养猫狗、还得……吧！”

“那你也不能去找一些乱七八糟的工作！”史蒂夫的腰杆挺得更直了，好像天下所有的道理都站在他那边似的。

“你觉得我会找什么工作？”

“就是，就是托尼给我发的那些！——”罗杰斯气的脸都要冒烟，巴基赶紧拿起他的老人机，匆匆浏览完一遍后哭笑不得。

他拉着史蒂夫坐下：“我向你保证，我不去做这些‘乱七八糟’的工作，好不好？我不去给年轻的辣妹做贴身教练，不穿着兔女郎的衣服去当酒店卧底，也不——”他看了眼手机屏幕，“——不把牛奶倒在身上做广告，行不行？”

“哼。”罗杰斯老头回道。

那天晚上，为了安慰史蒂夫自称“受伤的心灵”，巴基坚持不懈地骑了罗杰斯大半夜，他使出浑身解数，在他身上又哭又扭，夹得史蒂夫兴奋过度，差点在床上犯起哮喘。

第二天早上，巴基趴在床上一遍遍翻着电子邮件，突然一个标题跃入眼帘，他猛地坐起身，大力摇醒史蒂夫。

“快看，我找到工作了！”


	2. Chapter 2

尽管邮件上只是一个面试通知，巴基还是决心认真对待。

面试成功的第一步——购置一套正式的行头。巴基翻遍他和史蒂夫的衣柜，发现他们居然连一套体面的西装都没有，作战服，夹克衫，牛仔裤……巴基开始怀念在布鲁克林瑞贝卡帮他熨得整整齐齐、挂在柜子里的西装。

他决定趁此机会给自己和史蒂夫都买套合适的正装，以防有好友宣布结婚，而他们只能套着租赁礼服出席的尴尬境地。

在一个周末的、没有任务通知的大早上，巴基拉着史蒂夫来到城里最有名的购物中心，导购小姐们看到这样的天使脸蛋、模特身材进门，纷纷化身热情的小鸟，叽叽喳喳地推荐各式西服给巴基试穿，他从试衣间被推出推进，罗杰斯老头就坐在正对休息室的椅子上，拄着拐杖，看着巴基像一个芭比娃娃似的被一帮年纪和他们孙女一样大的小姑娘打扮。

显然有位导购小姐真的把自己当成了罗杰斯的孙女，她毕恭毕敬地端来一杯水：“老先生，您渴了吧，喝点——”话没说完，就被罗杰斯那慑人的气势和沉得能滴出水的脸色吓走了。

每每巴基一从试衣间出来，导购小姐们就集体惊呼、交口称赞，就差没流口水。

于是巴基腼腆而兴奋地走到罗杰斯跟前，转了一圈，用眼神问他怎么样。

史蒂夫撇撇嘴，巴基知道他不喜欢，就哦一声，开始换下一身。

直到一个眼光毒辣的姑娘为巴基挑中一件通体纯黑、但样式别致又剪裁细致的西装，史蒂夫这才眼前一亮，虽然他立刻又恢复了撇嘴的表情，毕竟这些西服和巴基相比都不够好看，配不上他。

但史蒂夫一瞬间的惊艳没能逃过巴基的眼睛，他仔细看了看镜中的自己，这套西装一点都不花哨，没有过度严肃但也十分正式，足够满足面试需要了。

那位眼光毒辣的导购又介绍道：“我们还有和这套搭配的一款，您要不要请那位和你一起来的先生试试？”

五分钟后，当史蒂夫和巴基一起从试衣间走出来的时候，导购小姐们连惊呼都忘了，店员们集体丢下工作凑过来围观，还有的偷偷拿出手机拍照。

史蒂夫虽然失去了血清，多了白发和皱纹，但身高和块头还在，完全能撑起这套西装，他天生的宽肩窄腰（血清前就是宽肩窄腰，只是没有肌肉包裹看不太出来罢了）实在太具种族优势，威严感浑然天成，巴基就更不用说了，他紧实的上半身和纤细的双腿简直就是生来当衣服架子的，纯黑的西装一穿，实在是亮眼极了。

导购小姐把巴基的手机拿来帮他们拍照，巴基给史蒂夫咬耳朵说：“情侣装是不是这个意思？”史蒂夫没做声，但上扬的嘴角直接暴露了他的真实心情。

巴基伸手去够西装里的吊牌，想着无论多少钱都得把它们买回去，这时，那位导购把手机还给他们，一边捂着嘴呵呵直笑。

“你老爸看起来可真壮！”她真心实意地赞美道。

最后，在史蒂夫的瞪视下，巴基一件也没买成。

无法，他只好在网上订购了苏芮公主推荐过的定制西装店，巴基才刚刚把尺寸寄过去，第二天紧急配送就到了，王室不仅为他们买了单，连邮钱都一并赴了。

巴基看着领口内衬的“瓦坎达王室定制”字样，深深地叹了口气。

虽然巴基反复对史蒂夫强调，自己面试不需要他接送，但史蒂夫仍然固执地坚持，事实上，他在开车载巴基来的路上都没有放弃对巴基找工作的积极劝退。

“巴基，这没必要，真没必要，我可以养着你。”

“你记不记得你刚回来那会，不就是我在养你吗？我养得起的。”

史蒂夫说的是洞察计划之后，他把记忆混乱又被九头蛇和政府两批人马穷追不舍的巴基捡回家，藏在华盛顿公寓里的那段时间。后来经历了轰动一时的冬兵审判，巴基被无罪释放、接受瓦坎达的心理治疗到开始为神盾工作的那段时间里，也是史蒂夫在为他提供所有生活保障。

好吧，说“养”还算委婉了，那时候史蒂夫对他简直是有求必应外加无底线的宠溺，他能从巴基喊自己名字的音调中准确猜到巴基是想喝番茄汁还是想要遥控器。当时巴基很多常识性记忆还在修复，直到复仇者的朋友们来做客，看到史蒂夫帮巴基剥糖纸、并喂到嘴里的时候吐了一地，巴基才觉得他俩的关系好像哪里不对劲。

但在记忆全部恢复了以后，他还是顺着史蒂夫。

因为史蒂夫和巴基就是两个破碎的、不属于这个时代的游魂，只有在彼此身上才能找回真实感和归属感。巴基不安、对不接纳他的新世界充满恐惧，史蒂夫绝不比他少一点。

但说回到经济上的事实，巴基不想提醒他那时候史蒂夫 罗杰斯还是神盾局的八级特工，他们还常常到史塔克名下的复仇者大厦和黑豹国王那里蹭吃蹭喝，大方的国王一分钱也没计较过（表面小气的托尼他们也没有理会）。所以他们的账单还是过得去的。

巴基心不在焉地哄着喋喋不朽的史蒂夫，一边打量着这家给他面试机会的广告公司——广告大厦。这里是纽约的曼哈顿岛，矗立着数百座这样光鲜亮丽的大厦，处处都透露着上流社会和都市精英的格调，吸引着无数的傻小子傻姑娘投身到这物欲滚滚的花花世界中来。

史蒂夫见劝说不成，开始有理有据地挑剔着着这家公司的装修，楼层太高，镜面玻璃墙太亮，绿化不够……

望着高耸入云的大厦和上面挂着的“XX广告”的巨大招牌，巴基也心生疑惑，他没想到这家广告公司居然是这种规模，虽然他来之前就已经对这家公司进行了详尽的调查，这的确是一个正正经经的、国际规模的广告公司纽约分部，没有任何不良交易记录，没有偷税漏税，部门齐全，生意合理，不像任何皮下其实是个跨国罪犯窝点的样子。

那为什么会选择面试他？巴基百思不得其解。

虽然他用了点手段——就那么一点——给自己的姓名和履历造了点假（废话，他总不能告诉雇主自己是个前恐怖分子兼一流杀手的百岁老人），但绝不至于被这种公司看中啊，更不用说他简历上附的一大堆霸王条款了。

他心里没怎么抱期望了，先千方百计地把史蒂夫哄回家，承诺自己很快就会打车回去，然后走进了这家公司的一楼大厅。

这时，一位在一楼显然等待多时的秘书小姐站起身，嘴角的微笑，精致的小西服外套，一丝不苟的红色卷发与妆容无一不昭示精英教育培养出来的专业和体面。

“是，巴基 罗杰斯先生吗？”

“嗨，你、你好，尼尔森小姐。”巴基看到她的胸牌，起先还有些局促，但他体内巴基 巴恩斯的本能让他自然地展露社交天性，露出帅气但不冒犯的笑容，向她伸出右手。他并没料到这位小姐不是什么秘书，而是一个24K纯职场女性。

目光如炬的人力资源部艾米莉 尼尔森女士（十个人力资源部的女士中有九个叫艾米莉）以每秒G的速度打量着眼前这位罗杰斯先生——年纪不太大，身材高挑，右手有薄茧，观察力敏锐，他的眼神不具备压迫感，反倒有上世纪的让人信赖的感觉，以及——他在衣着品味上的外强中干：他外面的西服外套显然非常名贵，充满了手工的奢侈与皇家的庄严感，但里面的衬衫就不行了，简直形成廉价的反差，连袖扣都是美国队长的盾牌形状的！她以为那是在迪士尼乐园买的，事实也相去不远，只不过它们是由美国队长本人亲自扣上去的。

艾米莉优雅一笑，委婉而礼貌地说道：“我们很乐意为您提供服装，我们公司有专门的模特分部。”

巴基一下就懂了他的弦外之音，他低头看了看自己，体面的西装（尽管勒得他胸部很痛），套着舒适的、史蒂夫的格子衬衫。他不好意思地笑笑。

艾米莉也没有太在意这些，她并不是来面试巴基的，只是被总裁交代要亲自带他上去、由他本人来面试，毕竟这个鹿仔还有“脸蛋一级好看”和“身材一级棒”这两个标签，如此明目张胆的走后门让她也无从置喙，她克制自己的judge心理，努力不去思考罗杰斯先生可能和自己总裁的“联系”，。

当然她不会想到，自己的总裁和“罗杰斯先生”的全部联系，就是自家老板是巴基的长期偷窥狂邻居兼妄想症而已。

“XX广告（名字就是XX广告）”的执行总裁——迈克 古德曼先生在收到自己的邻居——巴基 罗杰斯——那是他在简历上写的名字的求职信的时候，简直像中了头奖，他捂着心口看着电脑屏幕，差点流下热泪，这是什么机会？这是让他拯救大好青年脱离深渊、逃出他金主魔爪的千载难逢的机会啊！

虽然他亲爱的邻居巴基没有学历，什么都不会（他写了会三十国语言和一些他看不懂的技能及工作经历，但迈克没有当真），但迈克依然愿意为他提供一个经济来源，令他早日脱离堕落腐化、被金主填满的生活。

于是，当他直勾勾盯着巴基，眼里闪动着莫名的狂热目光时，巴基结结实实被吓了一跳。

“你被录取了。”

巴基：“？？”

还没搞清工作性质、只问了几个问题就被录取的巴基犹豫再三，还是说道：“先生，我的情况比较特殊，有一些要求。”

“第一，我的工作时间不太固定，有时候需要请长期假。”这是为了神盾局的任务考虑。

迈克心中：肯定是陪金主出去度假！

“没问题的！”

巴基迟疑道：“我必须每天回家……所以不能有加班一类的事情。”他当然要回去陪史蒂夫。

迈克了然：金主不准他在外面胡搞。

但他嘴上说道：“哎，年轻人嘛，我理解。”

“呃……也不能把工作带回家。”巴基自己说完都觉得在失业边缘了。

没想到老板非常善解人意：“都可以……其实，如果你愿意，我，咳公司能够解决您的经济状况，也许能缓解你的……生活困境。”

“困境？不，不，您误会了，我的生活非常圆满。”巴基真心实意地说。

临走时，迈克又提议道：“作为我司新的员工，如果你方便的话，我可以请你吃顿饭——当然是和大家一起。”

看着新雇主真诚的蓝眼睛和史蒂夫一样的闪闪发光的金发，巴基还挺想答应的，主要是刚刚录取就拒绝老板的要求太不得体，但想了想家里的正牌的、等他回家史蒂夫，巴基还是礼貌地拒绝了。

迈克看着他为难的表情，心里默默怜惜他被年纪大他超过一倍的黑手党教父老头金主压榨的悲惨遭遇，并暗暗发誓一定要救他出苦海。

史蒂夫没有按巴基的话离开，而是坐在车里等巴基下楼，其实他也能预料到巴基的面试结果不太乐观，毕竟他是枪里来血里去的战士，不是曼哈顿摆弄金钱和权力的娇贵的伪君子们，他想着等巴基心情失落的下楼，自己就可以以一个宽厚包容、带给他无限安全感的男朋友形象出现，把他抱到怀里好好安慰一番，再吃顿好的补偿他……

他收到巴基的消息，果然面试这么快就结束了，于是发动车子，停在公司门口的车道上，透过车窗朝里面张望。

巴基很快从电梯上下来了，从他的神态和步态看，完全没有面试失败的挫败感，相反，就在电梯口到门口这短短的距离内，他还在和身边的一个秘书打扮的女孩聊天，而且显然聊得很投机，脸上的神情是调情般的轻松愉快。

看来面试很顺利，巴基比他想象的更适合新时代。

他的嘴角挂着调皮的甜蜜的笑，左手插在口袋，右手因为长年不见日光显得十分白皙。

那个秘书，抛开身上的社会精英气息不说，最显眼的莫过于那精致打理过的红发。巴基说一句，她就跟着笑。

史蒂夫神游般想着，红头发，像她，呵呵，多萝莉丝的红头发。巴基还叫她多多。呵。

你就喜欢红头发是吧。

巴基走到门口，看到史蒂夫的车子，显然有些惊讶。

“你怎么回来了？”

巴基捋了捋自己的头发，漫不经心的动作被他做得特别性感，史蒂夫敏锐地注意到巴基衣领上的红色唇膏。

顺着史蒂夫的目光，巴基无奈耸耸肩：“刚才被前台的小姑娘——唉，现在的女孩子可真吓人，热情的吓人。”他对他眨眨眼，试图表明自己的无辜。史蒂夫注意到他身后的女孩没涂唇膏，这才没背过气去。

“怎么啦老爹？不是说在家等我吗？”

史蒂夫努力摆出老派绅士的姿态，以掩盖自己目睹男友衬衫（他的衬衫！）上有女人口红印的醋意：“接你去吃饭，为你庆祝。”

巴基得到一份轻松又报酬不菲的工作，正在兴头上，忍不住低头吻了下史蒂夫的脸颊。

艾米莉刚才一直礼貌地站在公司门口，离他们有段距离，看到巴基的动作，她认定接巴基的肯定是他女友之类，虽然女生开这样的复古车有点另类。但巴基紧接着站起身：“艾米莉，来打个招呼。”

于是她摆出年轻人的活泼的社交神情，走上前——

“我男朋友，史蒂夫。”巴基自然地介绍道，这让罗杰斯老头非常满意地挺直胸膛。

这明明是个黑手党教父——不对，只是个，Sugar Daddy，是这个词吗？——艾米莉经历了短暂的目瞪口呆，良好的教养让她在零点五秒内调整出长者面前的礼貌矜持：

“先生，您好，我是艾米莉 尼尔森，祝您……生活愉快。”她好不容易挤出这几个字，刚才脑子里的寒暄全部消失的无影无踪。她觉得自己在这个气势十足（又有点奇怪的眼熟）的人面前变回了小学生。

“我走啦，明早见！”巴基和她道别，立刻甩开所有红头发金头发黑头发，乖乖地上了史蒂夫的车。

这份骄傲和满足让罗杰斯老头之前的气闷和醋意统统飞走。

史蒂夫说带他去庆祝，但巴基没有想到他们是奔着城里最金贵的那几家餐厅的方向去的，等他们停在里面最精致最上流的那家餐厅门口，一个西装革履的侍者走上来，毕恭毕敬地接过史蒂夫手里的车钥匙时，巴基意识到这时候再想走已经来不及了。

史蒂夫似乎毫无顾虑，他伸出手臂，示意巴基挽上，两人像一对真正的贵族走进这家餐厅，两人一进来就吸引了大部分人的目光——真是一对从外貌到身材都这么般配的同性情侣，除了年龄，害，世风日下世风日下——巴基显然没心思在乎这些，他打量着这里堪比阿斯加德金殿（修复好之后，复仇者曾一起去拜访过一次）的装修，落地窗外是人工的湖泊，一群群白天鹅在里面自由优雅地游来游去，这显然不是他们能担负起的消费水准。

他小心地拽了拽史蒂夫的衣角，大大的眼睛里充满担忧。

史蒂夫拍拍他的手，让他不要担心。

于是，用餐的众人就看到一个头发花白、同时威严地仿如君主一样的老头，在大家的小声议论中，牵着他年轻帅气、活泼甜蜜的小情人，淡定自若地由侍者领他们到窗边的位子坐下。

他的小男友充满依赖地坐在他身边，翻菜单的动作似乎十分紧张，但他还没来得及说什么，老头就用熟练的法语把上面最贵的菜全点了一遍。

这下小男友好像更紧张了，局促不安地坐着，眼神颤抖着、都快要落泪啦，这个表情引得在场的男士女士纷纷动起恻隐之心，但老头摸着他的白皙滑嫩的手（呸！），耐心地小声地安慰他（具体内容为：“我们偶尔吃一次，没事的，我现神盾局的工资卡还有不少钱，就当为你庆祝新工作，好不好？你明明那么喜欢吃法国菜）。最后，小情人终于软化下来，点了点头。

大家为老头的世故险恶和小情人的单纯无辜扼腕叹息，再一次感叹世风日下。

米其林果然是米其林，巴基撑到没力气了还想多吃一口甜点，眼巴巴地瞧着，史蒂夫便拿着镂着金边的勺子一勺勺喂他：“……张嘴，‘啊——’好吃吗？”

巴基嗯一声，靠在他手臂上，露出猫咪般餍足的表情，他的确最爱法国菜，已经记不清自己多久没吃过了。吃撑了的巴基也可爱极了，史蒂夫能感觉周围人一直对指指点点，都是嫉妒他一大把年纪还能拥有这么帅气可爱的小男友的眼神，他发现自己还挺享受的。

巴基吃完了一个，回味无穷，还想要一个，但是看着菜单直犯难：“……好贵哦。”

史蒂夫立刻大方地为他付钱。

虽然只是一个连他过去出一次任务千分之一都不到的价格，如今的巴基还是开心地直笑，贴到他耳边悄声道，“我现在，真的感觉被Sugar Daddy包养了哎。”

“听话。”史蒂夫一本正经地说，餐桌下的右手趁机在他屁股上掐了把。

“回去有帐和你算。”

哼，什么多多。罗杰斯老头都记着呢。

刚才还调情的巴基一下子脸颊涨红，小声嘀咕：“小时候是小色鬼，老了还是色老头”


End file.
